


Romantically Inept, Violently Affectionate (RIVA)

by revior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Gai just knows no boundaries when it came to personal space but Kakashi doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 35





	Romantically Inept, Violently Affectionate (RIVA)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://gjdraws.tumblr.com/post/168716923720/rival-a-dictionary-definition-a-supremely-late).

"Gai, I told you to stop. People are going to think you have a crush on me or something."

"I don't have a crush on you but would it be so bad if I did? I mean, do you really want us to be like Sasuke and Naruto? Not wanting to admit that they have a crush on each other when everyone actually knows that they do?" asked Maito Gai, a smile on his face.

Kakashi grunted but didn't say anything at first. "But I don't want others to think I'm gay. Do you want them to think that?"

"Kakashi, we all know that you have a thing for some guys. But don't be scared, we're both romantically inept, so there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"I am not gay!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto just happened to be walking by, a big smile on his face. "Yes, you are. We all know you are."

"Shut up. We all know you're gay," but by then, Naruto was already out of reach. "I'm not gay."

"I don't care what you are," explained Gai. "I just need you to know that I'm here for you whenever."

Gai then moved closer and wrapped his hands around Kakashi, then proceeded to pick him up, tightening the grip of his arms around Kakashi. He moved closer to his ear. "Meet me in my room tonight. I have something to show you."

"What?"

"You heard me very well. But I can also shout it so you can hear it again. But I doubt that you would appreciate everyone else knowing that you're sneaking into my room at night. They might start imagining things, right?"

"We both know that it's not true."

"Well, whatever. Just meet me in my room."

* * *

Later that day, Gai was waiting in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. It took a while for Kakashi to finally walk in.

"So you actually came. I doubted that you would."

"I just wanted to know what you wanted to show me. Plus, I made sure that nobody would see me coming in. In conclusion, I'm fine."

"Well, I doubt that you're going to like what I have to show you, but that's alright."

Gai smiled, stood up, and kissed Kakashi. He didn't care what would happen next, he just wanted to do that.


End file.
